The new Lantana cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor, Mitch Donahue. The objective of the breeding program was to produce new Lantana varieties for ornamental commercial applications. The cross resulting in this new variety was made during August 2009 at a commercial nursery in Indian Trail, N.C.
The seed parent is the unpatented, proprietary seedling variety referred to as Lantana camara ‘0603’ The pollen parent is the unpatented proprietary seedling variety referred to as Lantana camara ‘0623’. The new variety was discovered in Jun. 1, 2010 by the inventor in a trial field of seedlings resulting from the 2009 crossing, at a commercial nursery in Indian Trail, N.C.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘ELEGET’ by vegetative cuttings was first performed at a research greenhouse in Indian Trail, N.C. in June 2010. Subsequently, at least 5 generations have been produced, and have shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.